halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Autumn-class cruiser
|class= |type=Heavy cruiser |engine=(3) ; two coupled to 1 primary x 2 secondary x 4 tertiary rear drives; one powering four secondary forward drives |slipspace= ; estimated maximum slipspace traversal of 1391 LPD |weapons='Guns —' (1) Mark IX Heavy Coil Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (8) 250mm M2551 Onager Mass Driver Cannons (43) 127mm M910 Rampart Point Defense Guns (119) 50mm M870 Oerlikon CIWS Missiles — (131) M42 Archer Vertical Launch System RSM-101 Anti-ship missile RGM-122 Land Attack Missile RIM-82 Ballistic Missile Interceptor RUM-37 Anti-stealth missile (x) M96 Howler Vertical Launch System RIM-173 Anti-air medium-range missile RSM-188 Anti-ship missile (x) M75 Rapier Vertical Launch System RIM-171 Enhanced Long-range Anti-air Missile BGM-69 Land Attack Missile (30) M97 Sidewinder Guided Missile Launching System RIM-178 Anti-air point defense missile Directed energy weapons — (2) Mark VI electromagnetic pulse cannons |complement='Ship's company —' 2,650 - 75 officers, 120 chiefs, and 2,455 enlisted Aviation detachment — 790 - 45 pilots, and 745 support personnel Marine detachment (rifle company)— 182 - 6 officers, and 176 enlisted |armor=3.52m |crew= |era= |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} The Autumn-class (C98H) of heavy cruisers is the UNSC Navy's first class of cruisers designed for the post-war environment. Autumn and her sister ships are manufactured by to specifications of the retrofitted -class light cruiser , of which the lead ship is named after. Slated to replace the aging -class beginning in 2555 on a 3:1 basis to bolster the Navy's cruiser strength, these multi-role warships wield their power to conduct fleet command-and-control, anti-air defense, and independent long-range scouting. Highly mobile Carrier Strike Groups place Autumn-class cruisers as the nucleus of their escort force. The colonial flagship, ''Infinity'' (ASVK-1), is rarely seen without a complement of a half dozen or more of these ships. These cruisers introduced the layered defense scheme in the Navy, with new ships equipped with advanced Titanium battle plating (armored) and/or energy shielding (protected); the Autumn-class is hardened with a dual armored-protected system. Ships of the line ''Autumn'' group (Flight IA) *UNSC Autumn (CA-221) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Leviathan (CA-222) *UNSC Incheon (CA-223) *UNSC Mawikizi (CA-224) *UNSC Euclid's Anvil (CA-225) — Carrier Strike Group 29 ''Haikou'' group (Flight IB) *UNSC Haikou (CA-226) *UNSC Song of the East (CA-227) — Cruiser Division 3, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Bourgeois (CA-228) — Carrier Strike Group 76 *UNSC Dawn Under Heaven (CA-229) *UNSC Into The New World (CA-230) — Cruiser Division 3, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Solar Sailor (CA-231) *UNSC Bellerophon (CA-232) *UNSC Queen Anne's Revenge (CA-233) *UNSC Long Beach (CA-234) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force ''Stanforth'' group (Flight IC) *UNSC Stanforth (CA-235) *UNSC Potemkin (CA-236) *UNSC Run Devil Run (CA-237) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Mikuma (CA-238) — Cruiser Division 11, Fast Carrier Battle Force *UNSC Immigrant Song (CA-239) *UNSC Jeanne d'Arc (CA-240) *UNSC Princess of Sargasso (CA-241) *UNSC Yorktown (CA-242) *UNSC Renown (CA-243) ''Singapore'' group (Flight IIA) *UNSC Singapore (CA-244) *UNSC Long Night Moon (CA-245) ''Whitcomb'' group (Flight IIB) *UNSC Whitcomb (CA-246) *UNSC Marathon (CA-247) *UNSC Canberra (CA-248) *UNSC Sophrosyne (CA-249) *UNSC Stone (CA-250) *UNSC Decatur (CA-251) *UNSC Wyv Auh Chu (CA-252) *UNSC Sunsin (CA-253)